cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MUSI Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded MUSI (Music) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the School of Music within the Faculty of Fine Arts. 100-level courses MUSI 101A - Language of Music MUSI 101B - Language of Music MUSI 105 - Introduction to Composition MUSI 111 - Elementary Materials of Music MUSI 115 - Listening to Music MUSI 120A - History of Music: I MUSI 120B - History of Music: II MUSI 140 - Individual Tuition MUSI 141 - Individual Tuition in a Secondary Instrument or Voice MUSI 142 - Lyric Diction MUSI 170A - Basic Musicianship IA MUSI 170B - Basic Musicianship IB MUSI 172 - Fundamentals of Collaborative Piano MUSI 175 - Fundamentals of Kantele MUSI 177 - Fundamentals of Modern Rock and Metal MUSI 180 - Ensembles MUSI 181 - Chamber Music MUSI 188 - Uralikannaisenkuori 200-level courses MUSI 201A - Language of Music MUSI 201B - Language of Music MUSI 204 - Music Composition For Non-Majors: I MUSI 205 - Music Composition: I MUSI 208 - Popular Music and Society MUSI 209 - Topics in Applied Music I MUSI 217 - Understanding Music in Concert MUSI 220A - History of Music: III MUSI 220B - History of Music: IV MUSI 236 - Keyboard MUSI 240 - Individual Tuition MUSI 245 - Seminar in Performance MUSI 270A - Basic Musicianship IIA MUSI 270B - Basic Musicianship IIB MUSI 277 - Rock/Metal Bands MUSI 280 - Ensembles MUSI 281 - Chamber Music MUSI 288 - Uralikannaisenkuori 300-level courses MUSI 301A - Language of Music MUSI 301B - Language of Music MUSI 304 - Music Composition For Non-Majors: II MUSI 305 - Music Composition: II MUSI 308 - Popular Music and Society II MUSI 309 - Topics in Applied Music II MUSI 315 - Topics in Music and the Cinema MUSI 320 - Topics in World Music MUSI 322 - A Composer's Style and Music MUSI 323 - Forms and Genres in Music MUSI 324 - Music in Canada MUSI 325 - The History of Jazz MUSI 326 - Topics in the History of Jazz MUSI 327 - Music Criticism and Aesthetics MUSI 328A - Keyboard Literature: 1500-1820 MUSI 328B - Keyboard Literature: 1820 to the Present MUSI 329 - Women and Music MUSI 330 - Strings MUSI 331 - Brasses MUSI 332 - Woodwinds MUSI 333 - Percussion MUSI 334 - Voice MUSI 335 - Singing for the Stage MUSI 336 - Strings: Techniques and Mentoring MUSI 340 - Individual Tuition MUSI 345 - Seminar in Performance MUSI 347A - Introduction to Jazz Improvisation MUSI 347B - Introduction to Improvisation MUSI 350A - Orchestration MUSI 350B - Orchestration MUSI 351 - Jazz Arranging MUSI 356A - Basic Conducting MUSI 356B - Basic Conducting MUSI 360 - Seminar in Chamber Music with Piano MUSI 361 - Issues in Piano Pedagogy MUSI 362 - Vocal Pedagogy MUSI 364 - Song Literature MUSI 377 - Rock/Metal Bands MUSI 380 - Ensembles MUSI 381 - Chamber Music MUSI 388 - Philomela Women's Choir MUSI 390 - Special Studies MUSI 391 - Cross-Cultural and Historical Topics in Music 400-level courses MUSI 401A - Topics in Analysis MUSI 401B - Baroque Counterpoint MUSI 401C - Acoustics of Music MUSI 401D - Jazz Theory MUSI 404 - Music Composition For Non-Majors: III MUSI 405 - Music Composition: III MUSI 421 - Selected Topics in Music History MUSI 425 - Jazz History MUSI 440 - Individual Tuition MUSI 445 - Seminar in Performance MUSI 447 - Jazz Improvisation MUSI 448 - Graduating Recital MUSI 456A - Choral Conducting MUSI 456B - Instrumental Conducting MUSI 477 - Rock/Metal Bands MUSI 480 - Ensembles MUSI 481 - Chamber Music MUSI 488 - Philomela Women's Choir MUSI 490 - Special Studies MUSI 499 - Graduating Projects in Music History 500-level courses MUSI 500 - Selected Problems in Theory and Analysis MUSI 501 - Seminar in Musical Notations MUSI 502 - Musical Aesthetics and the Theory of Criticism MUSI 503 - Introduction to Graduate Study and Music Bibliography MUSI 504 - Seminar in Performance Practices MUSI 508 - Musical Acoustics MUSI 530 - Topics in Musicology Before 1750 MUSI 531 - Topics in Musicology After 1750 MUSI 532 - Comparative Topics in Musicology MUSI 533 - Graduate Forum in Musicology MUSI 540 - Individual Tuition MUSI 545 - Major Instrument Study MUSI 555 - Individual Tuition in Composition MUSI 561 - Seminar in Composition MUSI 580 - Ensembles MUSI 581 - Chamber Music MUSI 588 - MMus Practicum MUSI 589 - Thesis Proposal MUSI 590 - Directed Studies MUSI 596 - Lecture-Recital MUSI 598A - MMus Practicum MUSI 598B - MMus Graduating Compositions MUSI 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses MUSI 689 - Dissertation Proposal MUSI 690 - Directed Studies MUSI 699 - PhD Dissertation